Botamo
|manga debut = "Warriors from Universe 6" |anime debut = "The Matches Begin! We're All Off to the "Planet with No Name!"" |Gender = Male |Race = Botamo's race |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Martial Artist |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect = }} is one of the strongest warriors from Universe 6. Appearance Botamo is a tall seemingly hairless ursine character with a large build with his skin being fairly yellow and glossy. He has a brown nose and a small yellow tail on the back of him. He wears a red tank top that covers his whole upper body, orange-red wristbands, and a pair of red boots. He does not seem to have any bones at all and has a rubber-like body composition with how Vegeta was literally able to tie his arms into a knot. Personality Botamo displays a rather confident attitude as he is extremely prideful in his abilities, however, his overconfidence in his abilities was his own downfall in both the Tournament of Destroyers and Tournament of Power. He shows more emotion when he lost to Goku and Gohan, crying in anguish. He also has a degree of sympathy, as he is seen patting Magetta on the back when he was insulted by Vegeta to attempt to make him feel better. Furthermore, it appears that Botamo and Magetta have a more friendly relationship and can cooperate very well together, as seen when they use a combo move to catch a ball batted by Gohan. This continues in the Tournament of Power, with Magetta saving Botamo from being ringed out by Vegeta, and the two teaming up to take on the Saiyan prince. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe 6 Saga Botamo is born of an unknown race from Universe 6. He is selected by Vados to be part of Team Universe 6 to combat against Team Universe 7. The day of the tournament, Botamo attends the tournament with his fellow fighters: Hit, Cabba, Frost, and Magetta. He manages to pass the initial written test and faces off against Goku in the first round. He immediately charges Goku off the bat and tries to get several hits on Goku. Goku doesn't attempt to attack because he is trying to exercise off his food. After this, Botamo begins to struggle keeping up with Goku (in the anime, Botamo doesn't try to hit him). He is taken out several times without even seeing him. He gets punched and kicked by Goku several times but doesn't get damaged, even taking a hit from a Kamehameha. Botamo is pushed down by Goku, thinking Goku was trying to hit him, but grabs his feet. Botamo is trying to get released by shooting blasts at him but couldn't seem to hit him. Botamo tries to punch Goku but he grabs his arm and throws him out the ring, resulting in a ring out. After his loss, Botamo watches the other matches from the sidelines. He is later seen comforting Magetta (in the anime), who is crying because of Vegeta's insult. After the end of the Tournament, Hit asks to be taken back to his home in Universe 6, however an enraged Champa tells them that he will destroy them all. Botamo looks on in fear at Champa's wrath until Zeno appears and Champa looks on in horror. "Future" Trunks Saga Some time later Botamo and Team Universe 6 re-groups to play a friendly game of baseball with Team Universe 7. The team loses to Universe 7, when Yamcha scores the only point by running all around to home base. He, Cabba and Magetta are then forced to train by Champa. Universe Survival Saga The Battle Royal begins and Botamo, Lavender, Shosa, Comfrey and Dercori set their sights on Gohan, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, and Master Roshi. When they charged at them, the Universe 7 fighters jumped up into the air and attacked them with their signature moves after being blinded by Tien's Solar Flare. When the dust cleared however, they were still fine. He fights Vegeta during the tournament as he blocked an attack by him that was intended for Hit. After punching him repeatedly to no avail, Vegeta initially planned to throw Botamo, but after the latter prevented it from happening, the Saiyan figured out what to do as he tied his arms in a knot, and would have thrown him off the arena if Auta Magetta hadn't interfered. The Saiyan then found himself confronted by the two fighters but remained confident nevertheless. Botamo then teamed up with Magetta to form a seemingly unstoppable duo, Bota Magetta, which gave Vegeta a hard time in a fight, but later on, the two of them were separated when Kale transformed into her Legendary Super Saiyan form and unleashed a powerful widespread ki attack. Afterwards, Botamo was seen briefly listening to Brianne de Chateau's cry alongside Cabba, Ganos, Panchia, Obni, and Koitsukai as he let Zarbuto, Rabanra, and Bikal fly away and join their teammates in the Kamikaze Fireballs's transformation. He then witnessed the Fireballs' transformation and resisted Brianne's heart shaped explosions that unleashed an odor that filled those who smelt it with love, then dodged the attacks. Botamo then confronted Piccolo and Gohan, and he proceeded to duel with the latter. The fight started as Gohan kept landing punches at Botamo, only for him to nullify the force with his Botamo Shield, but Gohan still kept on going, with Goku joining in to watch. Botamo then considered fighting back, but then he realized that Gohan was actually lifting and pushing him towards the edge of the stage, and even with his Botamo Beams, he couldn't get Gohan to stop punching him. The latter then kicked him up and fired a Kamehameha at him which pushed him off the stage. Botamo then tried to take out Gohan with his Botamo Beam, but he nullified it with a ki blast, and thus, Botamo was the first member of Team Universe 6 to be eliminated from the tournament. After Saonel and Pirina are defeated, Botamo is erased alongside all of Universe 6. Botamo is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power ;Manga and Anime Botamo is one of the most powerful fighters of Universe 6. In terms of raw power, Botamo is said to be superior to Goku when the latter is completely full due to eating too much food (weakening him to the same extent as Whis' heavy training suits), but is completely outmatched once Goku works off his meal. During the tournament, he has difficulty keeping up with Goku's speed and is unable to deal any damage to him. However, his slick body provides immunity to most attacks, even from fighters like Goku. His body is also quite elastic, allowing him to bounce about with great control and force against whatever he aims at. Both of these qualities make him a great defensive fighter for Team Universe 6. However, he relies solely on this ability too much, allowing others to get close. In doing so, he shows little skill in actual hand-to-hand combat, easily falling prey to counterattacks. He also shows little natural balance, being able to easily fall over from tripping and having difficulty to get back up while his legs are propped up. In the anime, during the Tournament of Power, Botamo, Lavender, Comfrey, Shosa and Dercori are unscathed by a team assault from Gohan, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Krillin and Master Roshi. He has improved his balance/lower body strength so throwing him is more difficult. He was also able to tank punches from Super Saiyan Vegeta. Botamo and Auta Magetta perform the Bota Magetta combination: Botamo's invincible body and Magetta's steel psyche. This combination is able to force Super Saiyan Vegeta to go on the defensive. Botama is able to tank punches from base Gohan, however Gohan uses this to his advantage, as his uppercuts lifted Botamo in the air. Gohan pushed Botamo to the edge, kicked him in the air and knocked him out of the arena with a Kamehameha. In the manga version of the Tournament of Power he faced off with Monna - and potentially eliminated her. His resilience proved to be unaffected even by the blows of Android 17. However, 17 exploited Botamo's extremely stretchable body, contorting Botamo so much from his blow, that the recoil of Botamo's body springing back actually launched him off the arena, eliminating him. ;Video games In the Universe 6 story DLC for Xenoverse 2, Botamo faces Piccolo since Goku does not show up in time. Piccolo eventually manages to defeat Botamo by knocking him out of the arena. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Botamo Shield' - Botamo has the ability to nullify damage against him, however the force from the attack is still capable of knocking Botamo around. Piccolo and Vegeta state that even as a Super Saiyan Goku would be unable to damage Botamo, but if he were to go Super Saiyan Blue he might be able to. **'Super Flexible Body' - *'Bouncing' - Botamo has great bouncing capabilities because of the structure of his body. He uses this to bounce from place to place and gain momentum to attack his opponents. **'Botamo Impact' - Botamo makes short hops, then he attacks his opponent with powerful body slams. He takes no damage because of his bouncing and damage nullification powers. ** - Botamo makes short hops on his rear, than he body slams his opponent. Named and used in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Botamo Beam' - Botamo is capable of firing energy waves, he utilizes several against Goku to try and stop him from dragging him off the arena. He can fire them from his hands, mouth and even ears (energy beams from his hands and energy balls from his mouth). Named in Dragon Ball Fusions *'Enhanced Stamina' - Botamo possess the special trait of not losing energy unless he is damaged. *'Bota Magetta' - A move done with Auta Magetta. A strategy to counteract Magetta's weakness of losing his will to fight at the minor insult. Botamo sits on Magetta's shoulders and covers the later ears, so he can not hear any insult towards him. Even if the opponent tries to move Botamo it's quite difficult because of his damage nullifying abilities. Champa says that Magetta has strengthened his spirit but it is nothing like that, as pointed by Vegeta. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Botamo makes his very first debut in a video game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the seventh mission of the God Mission series (GDM7). He is playable in the card game IC Carddass Dragon Ball. In Extreme Butōden, Botamo appears in the video game as a Z-Assist character. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yasuhiro Takato *Funimation dub: Cris George *French dub: Gilbert Levy *Portuguese: **Portuguese dub: João Loy **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Fábio Campos *Spanish: **Castilian Spanish dub: Jorge Garcia Tomé **Latin American Spanish dub: Ricardo Rocha *Italian dub: Giovanni Battezzato *Polish dub: Leszek Filipowicz Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Botamo vs. Goku *Botamo, Champa, Cabba, Auta Magetta, Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) and Goten vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue), Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, and Yamcha *Botamo, Lavender, Comfrey, Shosa, and Dercori vs. Gohan, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, & Master Roshi (Base/Max Power) *Botamo vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Botamo and Auta Magetta vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Botamo vs. Obni *Botamo vs. Gohan *Botamo (Illusion) vs. Goku ;Manga *Botamo vs. Goku *Botamo vs. Monna *Botamo vs. Dyrasem *Botamo vs. Android 17 Trivia *Botamo's name is a reference to the Japanese confectionery, botamochi. *Botamo is the only warrior from the Universe 6 that participated in the Tournament of Destroyers that does not appear in the second opening of Dragon Ball Super, "Genkaitoppa X Survivor". *Botamo's design (A yellow bear with a red shirt and exposed belly) is possibly based on the Walt Disney design of 's character . His sleek and shiny skin may also be based on the way that bear-shaped honey bottles appear when they're filled with honey. Gallery Site Navigation pt-br:Botamo fr:Botamo ca:Botamo ja:ボタモ es:Botamo pl:Botamo Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who have been Erased